The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and by the cultivar name xe2x80x98TiTagxe2x80x99.
The cultivar of the photograph was developed and selected in a controlled breeding program in a controlled environment in Broadbent, Oreg. by the inventors, Harlan Cosner and Sue Cosner, as described herein.
The closest known cultivar of prior art is named xe2x80x98Tropical Orangexe2x80x99, subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,610.
The impatiens plant of the present invention differs from prior plants, namely xe2x80x98Tropical Orangexe2x80x99 in at least the following ways:
1. the plant of the present invention has been shown to perform better in the heat than xe2x80x98Tropical Orangexe2x80x99;
2. the flowers of the present invention have been shown to have more stable coloring than the flowers of xe2x80x98Tropical Orangexe2x80x99, which had instability in flower color ranging from orange to soft salmon, and variegated orange/soft salmon colored flowers;
3. the present cultivar have been shown to have darker foliage than that of xe2x80x98Tropical Orangexe2x80x99;
4. the present cultivars have been shown to have stronger stems than those of xe2x80x98Tropical Orangexe2x80x99; and
5. the peduncles and pedicels of the present impatiens plants are stronger than those of xe2x80x98Tropical Orangexe2x80x99. The weaker peduncles and pedicels on xe2x80x98Tropical Orangexe2x80x99 cause the flowers to droop slightly to moderately.
These and other characteristics will be apparent to persons skilled in the art.
The present cultivar was developed by standard cross-pollination. Its seed parent has semi-double orange flowers. This plant was designated B-9X-11 under the inventors"" controlled breeding program. The pollen parent has semi-double orange flowers. This plant was designated B-9X-1300 under the inventors"" controlled breeding program. The parent plants are not the subject of any granted patent or pending application. The cross was made in the inventors"" controlled breeding program, and the first asexual reproduction was made at Coquille, Oreg. Successive asexually reproduced generations have shown the present invention to be stable. Each asexually reproduced generation has been accomplished using lateral stems with leaves.
The traits of the cultivar of the present invention that have been observed in each successive generation of asexual reproduction and which are unique, are moderately strong peduncles and pedicels, large flowers, fully double and symmetrical, very bright orange colored flowers, strong stems, flowers that are positioned above or beyond the foliage, dark green foliage and mounded, freely branching and dense plant habit, and both male and female sterility.
Color references are according to The Royal Horticultural Society Colour Chart, except where general terms of ordinary dictionary significance are used.
The following observations, measurements and description of the plants and flowers are based on the environmental and cultural practices at Coquille, Oreg. The following measurements, values and comparisons describe plants grown under a double layer of polyethylene film with temperatures typically ranging from about 55xc2x0 F. to about 85xc2x0 F. during the daytime. Night heat was provided by bench top set at 62xc2x0 F. The individual plants were grown in six-inch Azalea containers in a soiless medium. Plants were liquid fed with high nitrate plus trace elements applied at N level 150 PPM of two successive feedings followed by one leaching of clear water. Plants started in the last week of June and finished in late September and grown at light levels between 4,000 and 6,000 ft. candles.
The plant of the present invention has not been observed in all possible environmental and/or cultural conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light level, humidity and also with cultural practices such as fertility, soil and water quality.